Thanksgiving Dispute
by DiabolikFanfics
Summary: AU—Yui is stumped as to what to give Ayato as a present for Thanksgiving. And the worse thing is that today is Thanksgiving. (slight fluff and romance)


**Summary: AU—Yui is stumped as to what to give Ayato as a present for Thanksgiving. And the worse thing is that today is Thanksgiving. (slight fluff and romance)**

 **Characters: Ayato S., Yui K., Reiji S.**

 **Genres: Friendship, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **Rated: K+**

* * *

The six siblings were often distant and rude towards each other as well as to Yui. The brothers were quite rude to the blonde but in her room were Thanksgiving presents located on her nightstand. She had secretly planned give each of the brothers a present on Thanksgiving day, which was today.

But her plan backfired a bit.

She had spent so much time thinking up of a present for Ayato that she still didn't exactly know what she was going to give him. Sure she could just used his favorite food as a present like how she did with Kanato and Laito and he would probably be happy with that.

But Yui wanted to give him something more special than just food.

So rather than giving the presents in the morning, she now planned to give out the presents at night to give her time for picking Ayato's present.

"Hey Ayato, what are you thankful for?"

She took a seat next to Ayato who was playing video games on the TV, waiting for his response. She waited for a couple of minutes but he didn't answer. All that came out of his mouth were curse words.

Not getting a single acknowledgment from him, she poked his side with a frown placed on her face and questioned once more, "What are you thankful for Ayato?"

"Pft, haha—Don't poke me you flat-chested woman! Why are you even asking me that question," Ayato harshly questioned back as he furrowed his brows and continued playing his video game.

For the past couple of weeks, she had a change of schedule. Each day she had spent the day time away from the mansion and worked, but now she was back to her usual schedule. The brothers never really minded her change of schedule, well, all except for Ayato. He had been completely upset with her and was still somewhat agitated.

She couldn't figure out any reasons for his bad-temper. He seemed more rude than he usually was.

"I'm just wondering, you don't have to be so rude..."

From red-head's peripheral vision he caught sight of her saddened expression. Not able to stand the gloomy aura she was creating, he said, "...Isn't obvious? I'm thankful for takoyaki."

Yui immediately brightened up at his response. A wide smile quickly replaced the deep frown, glad that he responded to her question. Her pink eyes now glittered with glee and pressed on with much zest. "What else, there's more right? What are you thankful for the most?"

"Like hell I'm telling you, now quit bothering me...," he threatened. He let out small growl, trying to scare off her off. But to Yui, he didn't even sound or seem that frightening. He was way to engrossed in his video game to even seem hostile.

"Just tell me," Yui pleaded, shaking his shoulder and poking his side. "Please."

"Haha, pft—Stop fucking poking my damn sides," Ayato exclaimed and paused the game, scooting away from Yui.

"Why won't you answer my—"

Being annoyed, he couldn't keep his frustration bottled up any longer.

"Quit bothering me already! Don't you have that stupid job of yours in the morning," he angrily shouted.

Ticked off, Yui cheeks turned red and puffed up in anger.

...

"You said you were going to make breakfast," Reiji reminded, firmly knocking on the blonde's slightly ajar bedroom door. When he got no response he knocked again once more and entered the room. "Yui?"

The girl was nowhere in sight but what caught Reiji's attention were five nicely wrapped presents on the nightstand stacked on top of each other beside the bed and a mess on the floor. He walked closer towards the nightstand and saw a sixth present that had yet to be wrapped. On the floor lied a mess beside the nightstand a basketball, boys clothing, a box of takoyaki, red roses and wrapping papers.

"Photos?"

Sitting on a light brown, colors associating with Thanksgiving, and orange wrapping paper were photos. Photos of Ayato with Yui in all sorts of places, the back garden, a cafe, a basketball court, the kitchen, even a photo of Ayato dressed up in girl clothing at which Reiji sneered at.

"Hmm, what is this…" Hidden behind all the photos was a post-it note, a letter specifically for Ayato. Reiji skimmed through post-it note and commented," When is he ever going to make his move..."

Loud shouting from the living room startled Reiji. Before heading downstairs for inspection he placed the post-it note and the photos back on the nightstand, disregarding the fact that the post-note was supposed to be under the photos.

…

"Why are so mad for?"

"Huh? Is there a bee in here, it's buzzing is annoying," Ayato drawled out, resuming the game and continued to play.

"Ayato you big meanie!"

"What's this it's still here—Hey! Don't you dare turn it off!"

"What is with all the noise down here," The second oldest brother's strict voice caught the attention of the blonde and red-head, both freezing in place as if they got caught in the act of committing a crime.

They both expressed their problems to Reiji in unison as if they were little kids.

"He's being mean Reiji," Yui accused.

"This stupid bee is irritating me," He pointed his finger at the blonde.

"Irritating? You're the—"

"Look Reiji, it's buzzing again—"

"Shut your mouths you two,"Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and shook his head at their behaviors. He scowled at them both and reprimanded, "What are you? Kids? Both of you, act more like your age."

"Che, whatever. I'm heading out—"The red-head waved a hand in dismissal, about to head out the living room when hand gripped his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? You are not going anywhere but to the kitchen with Yui and help her with making breakfast."

"What? No way in hell!"

"No way Reiji, I can make breakfast myself!"

Reiji's glare sharpened and spoke in a menacing tone, "You two will do as I say because this is a punishment for both of you."

Y-yes sir," the duo stuttered in perfect synchronization.

…

"You two better not bicker."

Reiji was seated in one of the kitchen chair, making sure Yui and Ayato wouldn't quarrel.

"We won't," Yui reassured and frowned when Ayato sneered at her response as he flipped a bacon over. She glared at him, to which the red-head completely dismissed, attempting to imitate Reiji's glare but miserably failed. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the scrambled eggs on the pan. "Why are you so edgy today Ayato? You're usually never this edgy..."

"What's this? I here annoying buzzing sounds again."

"Ayato!"

"She's absolutely right Ayato," Reiji joined in, placing his elbows on the table. He intertwined his fingers and placed his chin on the back of his hands," You have been rather edgy ever since Yui worked for a coupled of weeks."

Ayato narrowed his eyes and questioned, "So? What are you implying?"

"Nothing at all but it seems you are very attached to Yui. You must be thankful very that she was sent here to live with us."

"Ha? Get your eyes check out four-eyes! I'm not thankful for that at all. I don't like her one bit. Her very existence annoys me. I don't like her at—Ow, what the hell was that for..."

Eggs had burned his face and it hurt like hell but what pained him even more was to see Yui in tears. Tears just flooded down her cheeks. Sniffling as well as small hiccups was heard loud and clear, though the blonde was trying to her best to keep quiet.

"I-I...Y-you...I r-really hate you...r-really hate..." Insulted and heartbroken, Yui ran out the kitchen.

Ayato hearing had sharpened. He heard her run, the footsteps up the stairs and the slam of her bedroom door. He heard it crystal clear.

"Honestly…look at the mess you two created. I'll have to get the others to go out and order takeouts," Reiji said as he got up from his seat. He was composed despite having witnessed the scene, more composed than the red-head. Before Reiji walked out the kitchen he commented,"To get mad over such a small thing...She was not able spend much time with you than usual because she worked to earn money and purchase you a special present to give to you for today. I suggest you quickly patch things up..."

A key was placed on the table and with that, Reiji gone.

"Tch, it's not my fault…," Ayato muttered and took the key in his hand. He gazed down at the scrambled eggs on the floor. "...I didn't mean it."

...

"Hey, Reiji said we're having takeout for breakfast...Did you hear me?" Even from outside the door of Yui's room Ayato could still hear her crying as clear as glass. He twisted the door knob and knocked on the door a couple of times, knowing full well it was locked. "...Hey!"

The sniffling and hiccuping lessened. "I-I heard you already!"

"Then open the damn door!" Getting no response but more soft hiccuping and sniffling, Ayato used the key to unlock the door. When he entered the room the blonde was nowhere in sight. Glancing around the room he muttered, "Where the heck are you..."

While glancing around the room presents on the nightstand caught his attention in a heart beat. He walked over to inspect further. He saw a bunch of photos on a wrapping paper and on top of all the photos was a post-it note.

"..." What he read what was on the paper, it made him even feel more guilty for lashing out on the blonde. On the top of the paper was his name written in cursive. Below his name, still written in cursive, was the phrase "something big and special" with hearts surrounding the words. Below that, was a list of suggested presents for him.

"How did you get the key to my room? Only Reiji has all the keys for all the rooms." A slightly shaky and muffled voice came from the closet. There was no more hiccuping nor sniffling.

"Reiji gave it to me…," Ayato responded as he wrote an apology and drew a sad face on the back of the note. He took the note, went over to the closet and slipped it under closet door. He sat down in a criss-cross apple sauce position in front of the closet, waiting for a response. "..."

"...pencil."

He slipped a pencil underneath the door. After a couple of minutes the pencil and note was sent back to him.

"The hell...why are you better at me in drawing and handwriting..."

Ayato heard Yui giggled. The closet door cracked opened and Yui enveloped him in a hug. "You were angry with me just because I didn't spend that much time with you for the past few weeks...You're really childish Ayato..."

A blush was present on his cheeks as he waved the little post-it note in his hand as he said, "If you were that stumped on a present to give to me then I'll tell you what I want. You have to spend time with me twenty-four seven."

"Eh! But I need sleep, I have to shower and—"

"Not literally! Just spend more time with me..."

"Alright," Yui happily chirped.

A cough was heard from Reiji who was staring at them with a sly smirk presents on his lips. "You two really have no guts huh? When will you two be an official couple."

"I-It's not like that Reiji!"

"Yes, yes, say whatever you want. I am merely implying the truth here," Reiji responded. He turned his back to them and headed out the room. "Breakfast is already here so don't keep us waiting."

"Q-Quit jumping to conclusions you four-eyes!"

"Yes princess Ayato."

"The—I though I told you to destroy those photos you flat-chest!"

"It's too precious—Quit calling me flat-chest!"

"Precious my ass! I'll keep calling you flat-chest until you burn those kinds of photos!"

With both their cheeks splashed in red from irritation, they both call for Reiji in unison.


End file.
